Conventionally, as one mode of the monitor arrangement structure of a turning working vehicle, there has been known a turning working vehicle disclosed in patent literature 1. That is, patent literature 1 discloses the monitor arrangement structure where a driver's seat is arranged in an operation part disposed on a turning body, a lever support case is disposed on a right side of the driver's seat, a working part manipulation lever for manipulating a working part is mounted on a front portion of the lever support case, and a monitor which displays various information is disposed on a rear end portion of the lever support case.